Pooh's Adventures of the Tiki God of Tropicasia 3: Rainforest Rumble
' Pooh's Adventures of the Tiki God of Tropicasia 3: Rainforest Rumble' is the fifth episode of the series. It is the third chapter of The Tiki God of Tropicasia saga. Synopsis Dexter, Cory, Pooh & Mrs. Brisby pay a visit to Tropicasia one last time to save it from Elektra the sorceress, her giant cobra, her soldiers, and Pooh's archenemies Maleficent, Jafar & Iago. Preserving the environment will become an adventure, again. Theme: Jungle Plot Soon after the events of the second movie, Dexter is about to graduate from his lab training, (Vacation) when his Uncle Jim falls ill, and to make matters worse, Aunt Daisy and the farmhands completely dismiss the existence of Tropicasia as myth. Even when Dexter threatens to quit, Daisy notes that the search for Tropicasia is a career killer, which is what happened to Uncle Jim. Pooh Bear has an awry campfire with his gang and Mrs. Brisby, until Dexter invites them to "an adventure they will never forget." Later, Lex the Powerful sees through his magic mirror and tells Dexter, Cory, Giselle, Pooh & Brisby a cure for Jim that can only be found if they look beyond what they see. On their way out, Lex gives Dexter a pocketknife, "just in case." (Downtown San Francisco) Eventually, the group sails on the yacht, until a tidal whisks them back to Tropicasia, where the Dragon, Hermit & Gorilla greet them one more time, as Mustafa warns his people that an evil sorceress named Elektra has stolen the deed to Tropicasia, and threatens to dump the trees into a whirlpool in a river named the Pit of Doubt to provide new land for farms. She is also equipped with her enforcer, a giant cobra, her army of tree cutting soldiers, and Pooh's archenemies Maleficent, Jafar & Iago. Mustafa assigns Dexter, the Dragon, Pooh & Brisby to relocate the deed in Elektra's temple, and assigns the others to come with him to Triassic City and have Marwick forge an army against Elektra's soldiers. While Dexter leads the way through the jungle, Elektra spies on them through a crystal ball, and is enraged that the land should "belong to those who conquer it, not to some American across the ocean, or stuffed animals or field mice." Nearby, Maleficent, Jafar & Iago manage to locate Pooh through an hourglass. Elektra demonstrated her conquest by having some soldiers drop a few bushes into the Pit of Doubt a deep whirlpool, down to Xibalba, the spirit world below. Afterwards, Elektra sends her cobra leviathan to retrieve Dexter, while Jafar was still fuming at being sucked into his lamp, and eventually being tossed out, and was forced to find another means of revenge. He eventually deduced a means regarding having the cobra capture Pooh & Brisby as well. Iago adds that they should drop their victims into the pit for good measure. He, Jafar & Maleficent share an evil laugh in triumph. Meanwhile, Mustafa and the others arrive in Triassic City, where they tell Marwick about the stolen deed, and the invasion of Elektra, her cobra, and her soldiers. The young wizard volunteers to summon an army of his own. He starts to light some beacons which are just far enough for the would-be warriors to arrive and get armored, including the Hermit & Gorilla. (Down to Earth) In the jungle, the Dragon introduces Dexter to a plant called a Blue Stem which could cure any illness. Dexter cut off a stem with his new pocketknife, sure that it would cure his uncle. Suddenly, Elektra's cobra emerges! Dexter tries to stab him, and the Dragon tried to breathe fire on him, but it was no use. The cobra snatched Dexter & the Pooh gang in his coils and drags them away! The Dragon & Brisby chase after them. Back in the city, the group had a drill in which some of Elektra's soldiers try to stop them from battling in the city. After fending off the minions, Mustafa takes on his eagle form and flies to help out Dexter, while Cory is concerned for his cousin's well being. (We're a Miracle) At the dark temple, Dexter & Pooh, recover the deed, but are confronted by Elektra, who reveals her plan. Since she stole the deed, she will take control of Tropicasia and destroy it with the Pit of Doubt to make room for a "civilized land" and make a fortune through a series of businesses built to appeal to the tourists. Maleficent, Jafar & Iago gloat over capturing Pooh. Just when it looked like it was the end of the trail, the Dragon & Brisby come to the rescue, and Elektra orders the cobra & soldiers to "seize them!" Luckily, Mustafa the eagle flies in and blocks off the villains long enough for our heroes to slink away. While Elektra vows to "be back," Dexter & the others are grateful to be together again. At the city, Mustafa becomes human again, and reminds his people that their time had come to fight in the war for the environment. While Marwick gave the Tropicasian natives a battle speech, Dexter & the Dragon prepare to return the deed to town during the fight, as Piglet is concerned about how the play would end. Christopher Robin assures him that it would end nicely, and Piglet agrres. Brisby is also allowed in, because they "can't dispose of this wench for good and all without her." With that, they were on their way. Finally, the two armies were ready to fight. Marwick tells Elektra to "let his people go," but the sorceress draws her dagger and tells him, "make me." Now with their weapons drawn, the war had at last raged on. As Marwick and the others held off the soldiers, the cobra notices Dexter and chases him through the rainforest, until at last they found themselves at the cliff above the Pit of Doubt. As the Dragon, Pooh, Brisby, Elektra and the sorcerers step in, they challenged each other for a final showdown. On Iago's cue to "do their worst," Maleficent transforms into a dragon, and Jafar transforms into a snake, all whom Elektra calls, "more beasts." A struggle ensues, and the cobra bites Dexter on the hand, while Maleficent & Jafar snap thier fangs on Pooh & Brisby. Eventually, Dexter draws his pocketknife and duels with Elektra, until he pins her to the cliff, and cuts it down under the cobra's weight, sending the two villains plummeting into the pit below. Maleficent, Jafar & Iago try to finish off Pooh themselves, when Brisby picks up their lamp, and wishes them back in. Once they get sucked in, Tigger bounces it back to the Cave of Wonders, calling out, "come back anytime!" After the Dragon pulls Dexter off the broken cliff, he takes a bite of the Blue Stem, and it healed his hand. When Marwick congratulates him for his victory, he returns the deed to the wizard, who then decides that Tropicasia needs to be shared with the world. He uses a blinding burst of light from his wand Stinger to place Tropicasia 4 square miles from Hawaii. This gives Dexter and his group the idea to sail their yacht back to San Francisco. There, Dexter feeds his Uncle Jim the Blue Stem, and he got off his feet, healed! Dexter's friends from Tropicasia arrive on the scene, and attended the long awaited graduation. Later, Dexter is about to board a train to leave town and bring peace to more corners of California. He leaves Giselle behind to watch over Cory, Piglet wishes him good luck, and Dexter Hoaxford rides away into the sunset. Pooh, his gang, and Mrs. Brisby part ways, until the next adventure. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin Mrs Brisby.png|Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs. Brisby Maleficent.jpg|Eleanor Audley as Maleficent Jafar_(character).jpg|Jonathan Freeman as Jafar Iago22.png|Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Rick moranis 42231.jpg|Rick Moranis as Dexter Christy0160020sr.jpg|Christy Carlson Romano as Cory elektra.jpg|Michelle Pfeiffer as Elektra 1728390cabc67e4d1b3297af70ed5570.jpg|Joan Cusack as Aunt Daisy & the Dragon Pic winters-border.jpg|Jonathan Winters as Ben & the Hermit KerchakAppearance.jpg|Kevin Michael Richardson as Warren & the Gorilla ElijahWood 03.jpg|Elijah Wood as Marwick JohnCleese.jpg|John Cleese as Lex the Powerful John Rhys-Davies-SGG-037459.jpg|John Rhys-Davies as Uncle Jim & Mustafa hqdefault.jpg|Frank Welker as Giselle & the Cobra Music Score by Hans Zimmer Songs: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5R8ygARofzk%7CThe New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Vacation * Downtown San Francisco * Down to Earth * We're a Miracle * No Chance * Legend has been Told * End Title Song: Where the Dream Takes You by Mya * Instrumental: Wonders of the New World by Hans Zimmer Presenters 1 disney.jpg 1 touchstone.jpg Mgm don bluth.jpg ms__brisby_from_secret_of_nimh_collage_by_scamp4553-d7z5bpq.png JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png Category:Episodes Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films with Don Bluth characters Category:Films with Disney Villains Category:Films with guest stars Category:Films with the song "No Chance" Category:Films with the song "Legend has been Told" Category:Tiki God of Tropicasia